


Chloé Bourgeois Loves Ivan?

by HeyItsHoot



Series: Chloé Bourgeois Loves Her Classmates [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois doesn't like to be put in her place.





	Chloé Bourgeois Loves Ivan?

Chloé Bourgeois was elated when her best friend was to begin attending her school. Adrien was finally going to be back in her life, and everything could now get back to normal.

Except, it couldn’t.

She loved him, and knew from the way he spoke to her on the phone and texted her short sentences that he didn’t feel that towards her. So, she’d given up while he was away. It wasn’t like she’d be able to enjoy a relationship with him while he was locked away, doing nothing but modeling and practicing piano.

And, in that period away from him, she’d found Ivan.

Ivan Bruel was nothing special when compared to the world around Chloé. He was brutish, emotionally stunted, and did nothing to draw her eyes to him. But, there he was, gaining her attention.

It had started during the break before Adrien was to start school. Ivan was at the park, watching makeshift bands play for pocket change. All in all, not a very Chloé Bourgeois scene.

Yet, there she went, walking with a recently acquired stand in friend, Sabrina. They’d heard the so called ‘music’ from a street away, and went to find out what all the commotion was. Finding the scene sent Chloé into a rant about ‘poor people music’ and ‘unrefined noise clogging the streets’ on instinct.

Ivan, who had been thoroughly enjoying it before Chloé showed up, chasing off the musicians with her nasty attitude, didn’t respond well.

To say he put her in her place was putting it mildly. Her face went beet red as she stamped her foot, and pulled a temper tantrum like never before. This nobody didn’t know who he was talking to. She was Chloé Bourgeois! This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!

He didn’t even care when she got mad, just walked off to find a new place to listen to music, leaving Sabrina and Chloé gasping after him.

After that, Chloé couldn’t stop thinking about it. She’d learned his name from Sabrina, who’d stalked him online for a total of forty-two minutes in order to gather ammunition. They were going to destroy him.

A few days later, they got their chance.

Jagged Stone was holding a charity concert in downtown Paris, and Ivan had posted he was going with a few friends. Chloé grinned. She would show up and make him grovel at her feet, and revel in his apology. Chloé Bourgeois did not go down without a fight.

Chloé told Sabrina to stay at the hotel, keeping a bath ready for her, and dressed in her finest HBIC outfit. She marched down to the concert, and prepared to hand this boy’s butt to him on a silver platter.

She was mad, no, enraged. This was the first real time anyone had stood up to her, and it was maddening.

It took Chloé twenty minutes of moving through the crowd and pushing past people to find him, and when she did, she felt everything welling up inside her. 

It was all too much.

Chloé didn’t know what was happening as she stood there, breathing uneven and face hot. She felt like crying, but she wasn’t sad. She was angry! This was her chance to knock some sense into him, so why couldn’t she move?

The noise around her was loud, consuming, and the bodies shoving into her made her nauseous. She swallowed hard, and looked back to where she’d seen Ivan. He was still there, but now, he was smiling.

Chloé’s breath caught in her throat. She knew that smile. It was pure happiness personified, and shoved images of Adrien into her head. She couldn’t breathe.

Ivan looked so happy. She

She

She

Chloé couldn’t ruin that.

She gasped air inwards, and pushed herself against the wall, grounding herself. She could breathe again.

Ivan saw her then, smile dropping, and Chloé almost frowned at it, wanting it to return. He looked scared, and Chloé was sure he’d found out who she was, or had at least picked up on the fact that she was mad.

She stared at her feet, breathing hard, and tried to calm down. The music was too loud, the people were too much, her skin was on fire, Ivan was staring at her. She’d never felt this...this...whatever this was. She needed to get out of there, now.

“Are you alright?” Ivan was standing before her, face pink. She tensed, and then let the pieces of her mask slide into place best she could.

“Of course I’m alright! And you! How dare you speak to me!”

“I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t mean to get so angry the other day.” The look on Ivan’s face made her want to stop, to reevaluate everything she’d ever done. He was like a kicked puppy.

“Well, you should be.” There was no venom in her voice, and Ivan looked at her, picking up on it. “Whatever, not like it’s a big deal. Just don’t do it again! I have better places to be on a Saturday night, Ivan!”

Chloé turned to storm away, to reclaim her pride. “You know my name?”

“No, I don’t. Why would I need to know your name? Ridiculous!” Chloé stormed off before he could say anything else.

She’d never admit it, but when Chloé went to bed that night, she still couldn’t shake the panicky feeling in her chest when she remembered Ivan’s face as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do like this one.
> 
> This will end as Sabrina/Chloé. She just has to fall in love a lot before she knows Sabrina is who she wants.


End file.
